


Doubt

by xpityx



Category: Dragon Ball, Vegetasei Ascendant, Vejiitasei Ascendant
Genre: M/M, Other, Vejiitasei Ascendant Fanfic, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpityx/pseuds/xpityx
Summary: Standard had a vast array of pronouns: being the common tongue of the civilised galaxy, it had grown to include the majority of gendered concepts that could be found among its diverse peoples. Saiyans had simply taken the language and excised it of any words or concepts that did not fit into their narrow ideas of binary gender and sex. Being the rulers of an empire apparently allowed them a certain amount of hubris.





	Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> So, a long long time ago Bulmachan wrote one of the greatest WIPs in existence, Vejiitesai Ascendant (it's not possible to link directly to the fic, sadly, but it'll come up in a google search). Then, yesterday [RC_McLachlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC_McLachlan) was kind enough to send me the notes that Bulmachan had on the unwritten final part of the series… and behold: I wrote Dragon Ball Z fanfic of a fanfic ^^
> 
> Set directly after they first get together, this will make fuck all sense if you haven't read the fic in question, and I'm not entirely sure how much sense it'll make if you haven't read the notes on the final, unfinished part of the fic...
> 
> Basically, I wrote this for me and maybe two other people on the entirety of the internet.

 

Zarbon tapped his scouter a few times until he had Raditz’s schedule up. He ignored the nagging feeling that, if he so wished, he could have picked out Raditz’s ki among the many Elites that crowded his senses in the Palace. That was him being overly emotional, nothing more.

As he made his way towards the Captain’s quarters, he thought not of the conversation he and his lover were due, but of language. Standard had a vast array of pronouns; being the common tongue of the civilised galaxy, it had grown to include the majority of gendered concepts that could be found among its diverse peoples. Saiyans had simply taken the language and excised it of any words or concepts that did not fit into their narrow ideas of binary gender and sex. Being the rulers of an empire apparently allowed them a certain amount of hubris.

Nappa had never been able to understood how referring to Zarbon as ‘it’ was not the insult he thought it was. Zarbon was beyond the narrow experience of most Saiyans, and calling him ‘he’, ‘it’ or ‘they’ only highlighted how thoroughly they underestimated him. _I am the calculated surprise of sudden change, the moment of shock before ruin and despair._ He smiled to himself as he walked down the corridor, a smile frightening enough to make the few Saiyans in view give him a wide berth as he strode past.

He’d become used to the shortcomings of having only two pronouns at his disposal, and a significant lack of sexual partners after Sashoki had meant that he’d almost forgotten the complexities that sex with dimorphic mammals could entail. Those complexities had been crowding in his mind since he’d left Raditz that morning, and with them, doubt.

It had been a long day, and as he let himself into Raditz’s suite of rooms he found he didn’t want to have the conversation he’d promised himself they’d have. He didn’t want to talk at all, in fact: he wanted proof that Raditz understood, that he wouldn’t turn away from him, from _xem_.

Raditz appeared in the entrance, looking like he’d staggered out of bed. “I thought you weren’t coming,” he said, his voice rough with sleep, then scowled at the apparent slip.

Zarbon blurred with speed and, wrapping his hands around Raditz’s upper arms, he pulled him into a kiss. Raditz kissed him back without hesitation, pushing his hands into Zarbon’s fraying braid and tilting his head to deepen the kiss. After a few moments Zarbon pulled back long enough to divest himself of his gauntlets and upper armour, Raditz biting gently at his throat as he did so. Zarbon shoved his hands down the back of Raditz’s sleep pants to knead at his strong buttocks and Raditz groaned, seemingly undaunted by Zarbon’s habitual—very male—form. He had to push further though; he had to know that Raditz could accept him in whatever form he chose to take, that Raditz understood that Zarbon would not, could not, change his shape simply to please his lover.

He must have made some noise as Raditz pulled away a little.

“Shhh, I have you,” he said against Zarbon’s lips, then he dropped to his knees.

Zarbon blinked in shock, but then Raditz was stripping his body suit down his legs and helping him step out of it with military efficiency. He didn’t hesitate before swallowing him down to the root, and Zarbon swayed a little on his feet as Raditz found a rhythm. He moved his mouth down to kiss and suck bruises onto the crease of his thighs, while continuing to work him with his hand. Raditz then licked farther back behind Zarbon’s scrotum, until he nudged his tongue just between the folds of skin that were present regardless of the form he took. Zarbon gave up any pretence of control and moaned, his hands snarled into Raditz’s thick hair.

Raditz pulled away to grin up at him, that dangerous Saiyan lopsided smirk that Zarbon would never see again without thinking of this moment.

“Baka, I don’t care what form you take,” he said, placing a kiss on the top of one thigh, “that’s not how bonding works.”

 _That’s not how love works_ , Zarbon thought, and let go of his doubt.

 


End file.
